Hermione ?
by La Plume s'envole
Summary: "Hermione ? Malfoy te regarde bizarrement..." "Travaille Ron !" "Hermione ? Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Malfoy ?" "Harry, tu as fini les potions ? " "Heu... Presque..." "Tais-toi et fais les !" "Ah oui, au fait, je t'aime Granger." "Je suis enceinte." Fragements de vie et paroles échappées...


Hey !

Me revoilà avec un petit os tout mignon et léger :D

Bonne lecture et à plus bas !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, comme d'hab ;)

* * *

Hermione ?

"Hermione ?

-Oui ?, répondit ladite Hermione sans relever la tête de son parchemin.

-Tu sais que Malfoy te fixe depuis tout à l'heure ?"

La jeune femme expira longuement.

"Travaille Ron !"

* * *

"Hermione ?

-Quoi encore ?, s'exaspéra la Gryffondor.

-Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Malfoy ?

-Non, pourquoi ? répondit la brune en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

-Il te regarde d'une manière bizarre depuis quelques temps je trouve...

-Harry, dis-moi, as-tu fini de rédiger les quarante centimètres réclamés en potion ?

-Heu... Presque...

-Fais-le et cesse de m'interrompre !"

* * *

"Hermione ?

-Vous commencez à m'agacer tous les deux, s'énervant la jeune femme en se redressant alors qu'elle était appuyée contre un chêne.

-Malfoy est encore en train de te regarder...

-Mais vous êtes lourds à la fin les garçons !"

Elle referma l'épais grimoire qui était ouvert sur ses genoux, se releva et partit en direction du château d'un pas énergique.

* * *

"Hermione ?" demanda une voix hésitante.

Hermione s'arrêta d'un coup, surprise qu'elle était.

"Euh... Non rien, c'est bon oublie..."

Pour une fois, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne trouva rien a répliquer.

* * *

"Tu est insupportable Malfoy, vraiment ! hurla la jeune femme.

-Attend, mais c'est toi qui est insupportable ! À toujours vouloir avoir raison !

-N'inverse pas les rôles, s'il-te-plaît ! C'est toi qui a commencé ! cria la préfète qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, perdait son calme.

-Je n'inverse pas les rôles !"

La meilleure élève de sa promotion ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Elle en avait assez de se donner en spectacle dans le hall précédant la Grande Salle face à tous les élèves ou presque.

"Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre, j'abandonne. "

Elle se tourna et commença à monter l'escalier avec la ferme intention de rejoindre la salle-commune.

"Ah oui, au fait, je t'aime Granger."

La jeune femme se pétrifia entre deux marches.

* * *

"Hermione... Heu...Je sais pas trop comment...

-Chut, l'interrompit la lionne, tais-toi et agis..."

Délicatement, Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

* * *

Drago releva la tête une dernière fois et croisa son regard avide mais anxieux. Un mélange de désir et de peur.

"Je t'aime"

Une l'arme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione. Doucement, Drago déposa un baiser des plus aériens dessus avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

"Je t'aimerai toujours

-Moi aussi Drago."

* * *

"Oui, je le veux. "

Puis il captura passionnément ses lèvres.

* * *

"Drago ?

- Ma chérie ?

- Tu es assis là ? Demanda la brune, hésitante.

-Bah oui, je suis sur le canapé.

-Non mais je veux dire bien assis. Tu risques pas de tomber ?

-Oui mais tu me fais peur, Mione...

-Je suis enceinte.

-...

-...

-...

-Ho, sa va Drago ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?"

* * *

"Ethan, Eva restez tranquille !

-Mais on va où Maman ?

-Voir votre imbécile de Balafré de parrain... grommela une voix d'homme.

-Par Merlin Drago ! Soigne ton langage et arrête de parler comme ça !

-Pourquoi faut toujours y aller ?!

-Drago, ça va faire treize ans que nous mangeons tous les dimanches avec Harry, Ginny, Ron et Lavande et ça va faire treize ans que tu te plains arrivée l'heure de partir !

-On n'a qu'à plus y aller et j'arrêterai de me plaindre !

-Tu me fatigues ! Maintenant tout le monde prend une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et vous arrêtez vos jérémiades !"

* * *

"Papi ! Mamie !

-Ma chérie !

-Ne la gâte pas trop non plus Papa...

-C'est une cause perdue d'avance ma Eva en sucre...

-Malheureusement j'en suis consciente et les enfants aussi... Et arrête avec ce surnom stupide Maman ! C'est soit Eva, soit rien !

-Bien sûr ma Eva en sucre..."

* * *

Deux mains usées qui se serrent.

Deux lèvres abîmées qui se scellent.

* * *

"Hermione, on a eu une belle vie non ?

-Oui Drago, on a eu une belle vie..."

* * *

Hey !

Un avis, un commentaire ? Reviews ! ;)


End file.
